BellaD'onna
by Carliisubbercute
Summary: Things I didn't even know about where hidden right under my nose, the people I though were my family were monsters. How can i trust them any more?A War is coming and I don't know why they all turn to me
1. Chapter 1

_**BellaD'onna**_

**my name is BellaD'onna De Luca** _**I am from a small town called Volterra, Italy I live with my mom I was born here and raised but my dad lives in Forks, Washington when I was little my mom left my dad because she couldn't stay in the tiny town anymore. She wanted to go somewhere with nice views and it was warm, I see my dad every summer and sometimes winter but most of the time I am with my mom. Know let me tell you I have Italian blood in me I'm not trying to be vain or anything but Italians are always beautiful. I have and hour glass figure I have long black eye lashes and natural black wavy hair that comes down to my waist .My ice blue eyes, my mom doesn't know where I got them from both her and my dad have a warm brown color.**_

_**I'm going to stay with my dad because she married some guy. to tell you the truth I don't like him, he took away my mom I hardly see her anymore there always going on to some show or out to dinner. It's like she has no time for me anymore, so I am giving her space to be with her new boy toy when she ask me if I like him it didn't go so well.**_

_(flashback)_

_I was sitting down on the couch watching TV when my mom burst threw with phill right behind her I look at her like she was crazy._

"_Bella honey what do you think about me and phill getting married" I knew my face was heating up._

"_WHAT DO I THINK! HELL NO I DON'T WANT HIM AS A FATHER EVER!" I screamed if her face she looked like was about to break out crying. Well good than_

" _I never liked him, when was the last time you spend time with me huh the last time we bonded before he came into our lives or the last time you really wanted to talk to me. You don't care about me you're to busy having sex with him to care about my needs" I said I looked at her face to see tears running down her face. I looked at disguised I can't take this anymore!_

" _D__id you know I got in trouble because I got into a fight or I always got raped walking home from school or how I got my black belt or made the soccer team No! Because you never ask and you don't care" I screamed the last part._

" _Bella honey please I'm sorry I...I..I can do better please just give me another chance" she said crying pleading me with her eyes._

_I shook my head no_

" _That was the last straw I'm leaving for forks don't try to call me, E-mail, or any contact at all I don't want to hear from you for the rest of my life" I took my Iphone 4 out and called the airlines for a ticket and when up to pack everything thing that was in my room. And trust me that was a lot, me and my family were very wealthy and I mean wealthy we didn't have a problem with money I all I asked the housing staff if they can help me with my things I took them to one of my cars my Mercedes Benz A-class 2012 got my walled credit cards ID and check book and was on the way to the air port._

_As I was driving I decided to call charlie and tell him I was going to stay with him for the rest of my senior year._

" _Call charlie" I told the car_

_Beep...beep...beep...beep..._

"H_ello" A gruff husky voice answered the phone_

"_inferno papà mi chiedevo se potevo venire stare con te per il resto dell'anno scolastico? " I said to him... yes yes he knows Italian he has to if he wants to speak to me I don't want to speak English I can __under stand it I just don't want to_

"_certo campane certo che va bene ma voglio che tu a spiegare quando si arriva qui mi senti " I nodded my name evern though he can't see me... I could work with that_

"_sì papà a presto ciao ti amo "_

" _ciao Isabella" I hung up the phone and zoom down to the airport... boy with this going to be a ride_

_end of flash-back_

* * *

_ok so i did some major editing on her but i well have something new hopefully by tomorrow : caio! :)  
_


	2. Suprize!

_** BellaD'onna**_

_ok people I see that you like my story so far so I am going to keep this kinda short but I well make the next ch. Longer so here BellaD'onna also put a review for it please its just not right for you not to put your thoughts on the story._

_

* * *

_

_As I was landing in Seattle I was thinking about going to school on the rez I don't like forks kids to much and they gossip way to much. _

" _Please buckle your seat belt and stay it your seats we are now landing thank you" An annoying squeaky voice said on the intercom. Thanks god I don't how much longer I could next to this old man, we could crash and we he wouldn't wake up._

_As we came to a landing I went to get all my stuff I saw someone holding up my name so I am guessing my car is here. I walked up to hi and said hi _

" _are you BellaD'onna ma'am?" the guy asked_

" _yes I am" I pulled out my ID he gave me the keys to my car and had some guys put everything in my car. As I was driving to the rez I was thinking about what charlie said to me on the phone did he really want to know what Renee was going up in Italy?_

_I passed the welcome to forks and keep driving as I was speeding down I way people's mouth dropped at my car, it hasn't came out in America ye and not for another year. I cam __on to a dirt rode and than came to a 'Welcome to La Push" sign when I passed the sign I could have sworn I saw a giant wolf looking at me. But when I looked again it was gone I shook my head and keep driving until I got to my dad's house, it was still the same sense I was a little girl two stories with white chipped paint. A red wooden fence and a large front yard , just I pulled in my dad came running out the house and pulled me into hug_

"_Hi papa" I said in my heavy Italian ascent_

" _Hello my little one" he said his voice getting thick with sobs coming from his chest_

" _I missed you to papa" think tears came down on his uniform. I gave him one last hard hug and than pulled away_

" _come on kiddo I want you to see you new room" I took some of my things and halled them up the stairs where I'm guessing my new room was going to be. _

_As we came to the last door my dad opened it to reveal the most beautiful room I ever seen. The walls where black with sliver on it. Some words where in Italian, there was a matching desk with a black Mac Pro on it a giant "50" inch plasma screen hanging on the wall where my giant queen size bed lay with black and sliver sheets and throw plows and a giant stuffed bear with my family crest on its neck . That bough tears to my eyes every daughter would get it at the age of 16 and it would pass for daughter to daughter_

"_i-i-is that what I think it is" I studded _

" _yea baby I think you are ready" I was happy I wanted this forever someone say there is a lea-gen has it that t go's with it that the first child of the 7th generation swan. she well have such great power that every one well fear her . Its says that she well out shine anyone's beauty and was made to keep peace but I don't believe in that shit._

" _O thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou " I scream and ran to give him a hug again._

" _no problem kiddo, well I guess I'll let you unpack. Oh by the way you start school tomorrow at La push High" I moaned_

_he chuckled and left me to unpack._

_It took he 2 hours to unpack all my stuff and put it in my walk in closet._

" _Bella Pizza's Here!" charlie screamed from down stairs I put my bathroom things down and ran down stairs to see he had a giant box of pizza on the kitchen counter._

_I had six slices of pizza. What? I have a big appetite not my problem I do nothing to have the hot bod of mine._

" _so uh school start's at 8:00 I leave for work at 5 or 6 so you'll probably won't see me in the mornings and drive that car safely to kiddo I don't want you to wind up in the hospital" I nodded my head said I was going to head up to bed. I washed my plate and ran upstairs. I hopped into the shower took care of my self I don't shave I wax it last longer ,washed my hair, brushed my teeth and pull out some Victoria secret silk pj's_

_Climbed in my bed and just layed there thinking about tomorrow I haven't seen anymore for year and I doubt there remember me I changed a lot ._

_As I was looking on my shelves I saw my trophy's for thi qon do and karate self defense all fist melts._

_I went to bed dreaming of a sexy cowboy with red eyes._


End file.
